Rebels Without a Cause
by thor-you-oaf
Summary: Jung Jori has a secret: she may be best friends with Hatsuharu, but her loyatly lies with Akito. Little does the Sohma family know that their friend has been a spy for Akito from day one. How will Hatsuharu react when he realizes this after he encourages Yuki court her?


I was standing outside the school gates when it started raining. The morning bell had yet to rang but now most of the students that had been loitering around outside were scrambling to get through the front entrance before they got soaked. I stayed where I was with my cell phone in hand, smirking as a group of girls ran shrieking while shielding their hair with their bags. A few feet away, some boys started doing a goofy dance no doubt trying to get their white uniform shirts wet so that they would stick to their bodies and show off the outlines of their nonexistent abs.

I shook my head and huffed; high schoolers were so damn immature and I was embarrassed to be one of them. Still, I considered myself above most kids my age, especially the ones I went to school with. Public school students just didn't have the same level of maturity that I was used to, being raised in a family that sent me to private school for most of my early years of education. But as soon as I turned fifteen I went all rebel without a cause and dropped out and after compromising with my parents, I agreed to attend public school instead. You can see how I regret that, but there is no going back now.

The morning warning bell rang and I knew I only had a few minutes until class started, and I didn't want to be late. I could not stand being late and punctuality was my middle name but I promised to wait for my best friend and breaking promises was the second thing I detested most. Unfortunately, Hatsuharu Sohma was the king of lateness and breaking promises, so I knew I was screwed.

I glanced around impatiently to look for that trademark white hair of his, or at least the flurry of blonde that was his cousin Momiji rushing at me as he did most mornings. However I saw neither and just as I was about to give up, my phone vibrated in my hand with a new text message from Hatsuharu.

Haru: Are you standing out there for a reason or do you enjoy getting wet? – H

Whirling around, I narrowed my eyes angrily when I saw him standing inside the school watching me out of one of the windows, waving apathetically. Growling in the back of my throat, I grabbed my school bag and began stomping towards the door where he was waiting for me with a blank expression on his face that so often made me wonder if he'd recently smoked a joint.

"You're an ass, Haru," I complained, slapping his hand away as he tried to grab my bag for me.

"Actually I am a cow," He responded, a grin tugging at his lips.

I rolled my eyes as we headed for the lockers. It wasn't a secret to me that Hatsuharu was cursed; I knew about his family secret. I knew how he and twelve other members of his family would change into the animals of the zodiac when closely contacted with the opposite sex. I knew that the head of his family kept them all on a short leash, no pun intended. But the thing is, they knew about my family secret and so that made us even. At least, that's why Akito was lenient towards me being around his family. He didn't like me, but I didn't like him either so that's that.

After changing our shoes and leaving our lunches in our lockers, we headed towards the classroom to spend the next hour and a half studying Korean, as per regulation. Each public school had a mandatory rule that students learn English, Chinese, or Korean. It was just my look that I was stuck in a school that taught the language that I was fluent in. I'm half and half, by the way. My mum's Korean and my dad's Japanese. Thankfully with that gene pool I turned out gorgeous, ha.

"Quiet down, class!" Sensei called out as he entered the classroom. We all ceased the conversations we were having and headed towards our assigned seats. Hatsuharu and his cousin Momiji headed towards the back of the room, but unfortunately I was placed right in front of the teacher's desk in the first row and I don't think that was a coincidence. Kudo-sensei had a thing for me because I'm part Korean and honestly I find it a bit creepy. It's because he's completely obsessed with Kpop and that girl group Dal Shabet. He says I look exactly like Ahyoung; I think he's crazy.

"Jung Jori, will you please – " Sensei began to say, but before he could finish his request for me to take roll call I began hacking and coughing as disgusting and loud as I could. No mothafucka I will not take attendance, do your own job.

"Er – Nevermind. Aki Hirishiko?"

"Present!"


End file.
